Profile of a Mutant Killer
by Boingogirl
Summary: There is a serial killer in NY who is killing mutants. The BAU team is called in and asked to work with two mutants from The X-Men.  Morgan/Reid, Logan/Remy SLASH M/M SEX
1. Chapter 1

Title: Profile of a Mutant Killer 1/?

Author: Gothabilly13

Type: Crossover AU- Criminal Minds and X-Men

Pairings: Morgan/Reid, Logan/Remy

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds Fandom or X-Men Fandom, I make no money from writing these stories.

Summary: There is a serial killer in NY who is killing mutants. The BAU team is called in and asked to work with two mutants from The X-Men.

Warnings: Violence, Murder, Sex, SLASH M/M sex, Pre-Slash, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Language, more warnings in later chapters

A/N: Ok this is AU, Let me say it again AU. This is a Criminal Minds/X-Men crossover.

In this world mutants are not in comic books. The X-men are sort of sanctioned by the shadowy side of the government to deal with mutant related crime. Mutants were made public about twenty years before.

In this world mutants and humans are close to race war. In NY a serial killer is killing mutants. The BAU team is called in to work the case, in an effort to do this quickly and with as little media circus, they are joined by two of the X-Men.

For those of you who do not know the X-Men or Criminal Minds, I will provide links.

Wolverine: /wiki/Wolverine_(comics)

Gambit: /wiki/Gambit_(comics)

X-Men: /wiki/X-Men

Criminal Minds: /wiki/Criminal_Minds

Things to know, Remy LeBeau is a Cajun thief with a thick accent. I write him with this accent. So it's not misspelling :P

When Logan's eyes go gold, that means he is giving over to his feral side, the animal within him. It's kind of like a split personality the way I write it.

This is slash, there will be sex and lots of it, this me we are talking about.

I Will Take Liberties.

I will try to keep the characters in character while molding them to fit my story.

Feedback is wanted.

X-CM X-CM X-CM X-CM

Chapter One

Cara Simons walked swiftly down the corridor. A prim figure in sensible slacks and clean lab coat. Her nondescript brown hair tied back in a simple bun. Her wire rimmed glasses perched on a pert nose. She had a worry line creasing her brows and she absently returned the greetings she got from passing officers. She held a sheaf of papers and photos in her hands. She knew this was stepping beyond her place but someone had to take notice.

Cara had been working as assistant medical examiner in the Manhattan ME's office for three years now. She had seen a lot of things that couldn't be explained or forgotten. Evil and violence that couldn't be rationalized. Tragedy and heartbreak that crushed most people's spirits.

However, when she first began to see this violence directed clearly in the name of bigotry, she had felt her soul chill. How could anyone be so cruel to kids who couldn't help what they were?

They didn't ask to be mutants.

In the twenty years since the X-Gene had been discovered and made public, the conflict between regular humans and Mutants had only gotten more prevalent.

Cara was not a mutant or a mutant hater. She thought there had to be a way for the two sides of humanity to coexist. When she found the a fair amount of the cops that her office worked with were either indifferent or hostile to Mutants, she knew she needed to find another avenue for mutant victims to get justice.

She had made contact with a well known member of the mutant community, Dr. Henry McCoy. Geneticist and X-gene physiology expert. She knew he was a part of the group known as the X-Men. The only form of policing most of the Mutant community seemed to recognize.

Whenever she came across something unusual in her work or her volunteering, she let Henry know. Last year, she sent a young girl to Charles Xavier's school, in the hopes that she would find a safer home there. Henry assured Cara that the girl was doing well and thriving.

Now, she was faced with the biggest crime against mutants she had seen in her career. This trumped the pimps, slavers, drug pushers, blatant haters and petty thugs. This was twisted and evil. Someone in NY was killing mutant street kids. And doing so very viciously. Seven boys so far, all between 15 and 20. All dark haired and physically, obvious mutants.

So far, none of the detectives on the force had caught on to the series of murders. She knew she had to bring it to someone's attention and quickly. This killer was moving fast. Seven dead in two months.

She stopped before the door and looked at the name plate. Captain Michael Dunlow. Taking a deep breath, she knocked and prayed he wasn't in a meeting.

There was a pause and then the rough voiced called for her to enter. Cara stepped into the room. Michael Dunlow was man in his fifties but looked older. The years spent dealing with the worst of humanity had taken its toll on his face and posture. His mind however, was as sharp as a tack. He looked at her with curiosity and motioned her to have a seat. She sat down and fiddled with the files.

After a beat of awkward silence, he prompted her as to why she was there. Looking him in the eye, she squared her shoulders and explained her theory.

At first, the police captain was skeptical. But, as she laid out the seven photos on his desk, he had to admit, there was a link between the cases. One would have to be blind or ignoring it to not see the very evident pattern of a serial deeply, he scratched his jaw and nodded his head.

"Thank you, Dr. Simons, I can see this is a series and has been over looked." he said, eyeing his empty coffee cup and frowning. Cara stiffened and cocked her head.

"I believe it was over looked because mutant street kids are pretty much non entities to the general public- and a portion of the police force." She sounded bitter, she knew that but it made her so angry. Dunlow nodded his head and held up a hand.

"Yes, Doctor, I know how the average cop on the street feels about mutants, I'm not blind. I won't let this be ignored." he promised the young woman and held out his hand for the files. "I'm calling in the FBI. This might be beyond our detectives. But don't tell them I said that. " he admitted and smiled a little. She gave a nervous laugh and handed over the files..

"Thank you, Captain." Cara said, feeling greatly relieved he believed her. She shook his hand and then made her exit. Cara knew he was a good man and a good cop. But she also knew he worked for the bigger machine. She thought, to really find this killer, they would need more than the FBI. They would need someone who understood these kids and what they were going through.

When she got back to her lab, she sat at her desk. Booting up her computer, she clicked the icon that would call Henry's video phone. It was the way she usually spoke to the mutant Doctor, he was so often engaged in something he needed his hands for.

After three buzzing rings, the screen sprang to life and Henry MaCoy's blue furry face appeared before her.

"Cara, my dear, what a lovely surprise. How are things in the Big Apple?" the doctor's warm voice made her smile. She leaned on her elbow and gave him a pained expression.

"I wish I had better news, Henry." she said and began to tell him what she knew. Henry was distressed at the murders she described.

"Captain Dunlow is calling in the FBI. I think maybe the Professor should get involved with this investigation. This is too serious to leave to the human police alone." she advised and saw the understanding in the mutant's gentle eyes.

"I believe you are correct, Cara. I will take this to Charles immediately." He thanked her for her confidence and they said their goodbyes. Cara sat back in her chair and let out a deep breath.

She had broken several rules and ethical codes by sharing that information with McCoy, but she knew in her heart, it was the right thing to do.

X-CM X-CM X-CM X-CM

Quantico, Virginia, FBI Headquarters

The bullpen in the BAU office was buzzing with the usual activity for a Tuesday morning. SSA Jennifer Jareau, walked down the steps with the files for their new case in her hands. Making her way over to the desks where the other team members were gathered, she wondered how intense the case was going to get. This wasn't a normal case. True, everything they dealt with was off the maps of normal police work, but this one was even more unusual. The mutant issue was a hot button that sparked heated debate wherever it came up.

The three Supervisory Special Agents were talking and sharing a morning coffee break. JJ gave a sympathetic look for interrupting it.

"Sorry, guys, But we have a case, a big one." she said and her blue eyes emoted the seriousness. Derek Morgan stood from his seat, on the corner of Dr. Spencer Reid's desk, all business. Spencer gazed at her, curiosity painted his face. Emily Prentiss, looking perplexed, crossed her arms.

"Where?" she asked, knowing the bigger details would come out in briefing. JJ motioned for them to follow her.

"Manhattan, NY." she said crisply and headed for the conference room. "Call Garcia, we'll need her for this." she said over her shoulder. Spencer got to his feet, gathering his notebooks and satchel.

"New York again, maybe I'll get to see more of the city this time." he quipped, trying to lighten the sudden tension caused by JJ's seriousness. Derek gave a tight smile while Emily looked unconvinced of the levity.

"I get the feeling this is going to suck." she said and gathered her own things. Derek sent a text to the computer analyst Penelope Garcia and then followed JJ.

The team assembled in the conference room in a strange silence. They all could feel the weight of the case, without knowing its contents. The unit chief, Aaron Hotchner, stood before the round table and let his eyes roam over each of his agents. They could handle this. If there was a BAU team that could, it was his. He called their attention with a small clearing of his throat and motioned to the unopened files before each of them.

"The high profile this case could generate is going to be a stumbling block in our investigation. I don't have to tell you all how erratic people get when dealing with prejudice." They all agreed and Hotch nodded to JJ.

She pointed the clicker at the large screen, calling up the photos of seven dead young men. There was a collective murmur, as the nature of the case became clear. Each young man shared three things in common.

They were street kids, they were dark haired and they were obvious mutants.

The physical mutations ranged from small blue horns in the forehead, to webbed hands and feet, to a type of mutation referred to as feral. The mutant baring it, having any range of animalistic senses, features and abilities.

Flipping through the file, Spencer felt his heart beat hard in his narrow chest. This was going to be a very difficult case. The division, between mutants backed by human supporters versus humans who hated mutants, was very wide and clear.

Derek listened as JJ listed off the locations the bodies were found and the timeline.

"He is stalking them to be sure. You don't just stumble over muti street kids with these shared traits, seven times in a row." He said as he flipped through the file. He failed to see the way Spencer's spine stiffened at his use of the derogatory 'muti'. Emily was examining the brutality of the violence.

"The unsub is enraged, these mutilations are wild and out of control." She winced at another image. SSA David Rossi leaned back in his chair and arched a brow,

"But the careful posing of the bodies suggests a controlled killer, a need for detail." They mulled over the traits they could read from the condition of the victims. Rossi read through the coroner's report.

"No sexual assault, all violence and rage. He is devolving fast." The senior profiler looked perplexed as he set the file down.

Garcia focused on her laptop, not wanting to see the bloody images on the big screen. These things always turned her stomach, no matter how long she worked for the FBI.

Rather than look at the horror, she was tracing the victims' names and what little she could glean of their short and painful lives. Hotch looked at his watch and then motioned for JJ to change the screen.

"Because of the victims' mutations, we are going to be working with some experts on the subject." he said, his stoic tone quelling the conversation. "Garcia." He nodded and she clacked some keys. The screen flickered and then cleared. The image they saw was of an older bald man sitting at a desk in an elegantly appointed office.

"Professor Charles Xavier." Hotch said, his tone conveying respect. "Thank you for meeting with us so quickly." He introduced the team to the man on the screen. They all recognized his name, if not his face. He was the most vocal and effective member of the mutants who were fighting to bring peace between humans and mutants.

Charles smiled calmly. His benevolent demeanor reminded Spencer of Jason Gideon. He felt a small pang of melancholy and squelched it. No point in dwelling on the loss of the best mentor and only real father figure he'd ever had.

"Thank you for being so open to collaboration, Agent Hotchner." Charles said in a smooth cultured English accent. "I was greatly distressed to hear of this string of murders and am willing to assist in any way we can." He smiled at the team on his screen and wondered how sensitive they would be to a general scanning. Dismissing the thought just as quickly, he focused on the matter at hand.

"I am sending two of my X-men to assist you in the investigation. Both are familiar with the youths who live on the streets and have other knowledge and skills that I believe you will find useful." he said and the unit chief's cell phone chimed with an incoming text.

"That will be the information you need on my men. Logan Howlette and Remy LeBeau." Charles explained. The mention of Logan Howlette made the team share an in-drawn breath. "They will meet you in Manhattan." Charles explained and folded his hands on the desk. "Please keep me informed and do not hesitate to avail yourselves of the resources we have to offer." He was being generous and Hotch wondered what he was trying to conceal.

"Thank you, Professor, and we will be sure to keep you in the loop, as much as investigation allows." Hotch replied and then signed off.

While the video conference was going on, Penelope was clacking away on her keys. She pulled up the public files on the X-Men and their members from Hotch's phone. She gathered some basic information on the two men they would be working with. Her penciled brows rose and she looked up at Hotch, biting her painted red lip.

"These guys are two of the most well known members of the X-Men." she said and sending the information up to the now dark screen.

"James 'Logan' Howlette, military background, some fairly simple accounts of his past, I will have to look deeper into that. Been a member of the X-Men for over fifteen years. Known for being the enforcer of the mutant team." She made a grimace and cursed in Japanese as she hit another dead end in the information. She changed over to the other name.

"Remy Ettienne LeBeau. From New Orleans, has a rap sheet." Her blue eyes grew round and she typed faster. "Looks like almost everything was either dropped or never followed up on." Derek snorted.

"Huh, he must have friends in high places." There was an edge to his words that all of his team caught. Derek might be a difficulty in this case if this was his tone. Garcia ignored his snarking and went on.

"Most of this is between the ages of 17 and 23. After that, like Logan, his past gets simple and far too basic." She made a determined face and flipped her fingers like mad. "He is on the FBI's watch list." she said then her mouth gaped open as she hit another wall, her screen was filled with a flashing bar reading 'Access Denied'. Her pretty face twisted in a frown.

"I can see someone has been controlling the information about them. I will look deeper into it." she assured her boss. Rossi leaned forward on the table and made thoughtful sound.

"What are their 'abilities'?" he asked and received a couple of odd looks. Reid made a small gasping sound and ran a hand through his long wavy hair.

"Even I know about the X-Man called Wolverine, Dave." he said, causing a chuckle to run through the team. Rossi frowned at the young man and cocked his head.

"Humor an old man." he snarked and Garcia began to read off the Official X-Men information page.

"The Wolverine, gifted with the ability to regenerate and heal from almost any wound. A feral mutant, he has enhanced senses and, due to illegal mutant experimentation on him against his will, has a skeleton fused with Adamantium. He produces three, foot long, bladed claws from each fist. As Adamantium is the hardest metal known, this makes him almost unstoppable." Garcia shivered and rubbed her knees together. "I've had a crush on Wolverine since I was a kid." she confessed with a giggle. Derek gave her a dark look.

"He's a glorified vigilante." he said and shook his head. Hotch gave the man a strange look. "Don't get me wrong, I have no issue with mutants, I just don't think we should let them run around in tights and pretend they are police." he shrugged and then caught the fleeting pained expression on Reid's face.

Damn it, now what had he said?

For a few months now, his friendship with Reid had been strangely tense. He couldn't pin point when or what had caused the tension but it was very palpable.

He knew he was partially to blame, his growing and changing feelings for the beautiful genius, were causing him to behave erratic toward the other man.

Reid seemed to be very jumpy and ready to bolt half the time. The other half, he seemed to be distracted and cranky. Morgan hoped the younger man would give him some clue and soon. This was making him crazy. Now, he had said something that Reid was offended by. He watched the slender young man stiffen his spine and carefully put all the papers and photos back in his file.

"We 'let' them?" Reid questioned in a rather hard voice. The tone caused the team to all look at the youngest member with mixed expressions. His golden brown eyes darkened and he lifted his chin a little. "That sounds rather superior." he snapped, before blushing at the focus on him. Derek's mouth gaped open for a beat and then Hotch cut the exchange short.

"We will be working with these men and we will do our job. Wheels up in 30." he dismissed the team to get ready to leave.

Ried shot from the room like his tiny ass was on fire. Morgan groaned and tried to figure out how to fix this. He had no idea Spencer was so keen on mutants. Sighing, he knew how bigoted that sounded. For all he knew, the kid's only friend growing up was a mutant. He cursed to himself for not thinking before he spoke.

Spencer gathered his go bag and set his desk to rights. He knew if he stopped moving he would start shaking. He couldn't believe what Derek had said. He had thought the man to be more open and enlightened then that.

His heart throbbed a little, as he pondered that here was something else that stood in the way of how he felt for Derek. First and foremost being, Morgan wasn't gay. Then there were the rules of their job. And now, the clear fact that, while not being a full out mutant hater, Derek thought himself better than mutants.

Shuffling toward the elevator, the young agent couldn't keep the dejected look from his expressive face. Emily joined him in the lift and looked him over with concern.

"Hey, I don't think Morgan meant it in a bad way. You know he sometimes sucks at saying what he really means." She tried to comfort him, not wanting there to be weirdness between the two agents. Not on this case.

Reid smiled halfway and shrugged. He knew that she was trying to keep the peace. He didn't blame her for it.

"It's ok, Em. I guess I forget that not everyone thinks the way I do." She laughed at his words.

"You got that right, Genius. I know very few people who can think like you." she teased, managing to pull a real smile from him.

X-CM X-CM X-CM X-Cm

Westchester NY, Xavier's School for the Gifted

Remy LeBEau leaned against the jeep door with a lazy posture. A billowing cigarette hanging from his lush mouth as he waited for Logan. He wasn't sure about this mission. But Charles had asked, and when he asked, it was usually for a good reason.

Remy hated cops and nevermind FBI agents. The trained and experienced art thief that Remy was, had a natural avoidance to law keepers. He knew Logan wasn't any more excited about working with 'government spooks' as he called them. Remy had researched the team they would be assisting.. They were the experts with the most closed cases, the most accommodations and the most incidents of breaking Bureau policy. That fact and the dead kids were why Remy hadn't refused the mission.

He finished his smoke and tossed the butt away, letting the charge make it explode in the air. His smile grew as Logan came down the walk way. The feral looked pissed off but that wasn't unusual. Something was almost always pissing the burly mutant off.

"Ready to go, Cher?" the Cajun smiled. Logan grunted at the lanky boy and nodded once. Remy rolled his eyes and climbed into the jeep. This was going to be along ride.

Remy chattered for a bit, trying to get Logan to talk but the Canadian was silent and focused on the traffic. Sighing dramatically, Remy leaned his head back and pulled his shades down. His red and black eyes looked at Logan with irritation.

"Iffen you ain't gonna talk, den how we gonna get anyting done?" he asked, sounding very exasperated. Logan growled and finally looked at the Cajun.

"You know why I ain't keen on this mission, Rems." the feral replied and reached out his big hand to catch the thief's slender one. "I don't trust the feds and I know ya got reason to avoid 'em too." he said in a low voice, squeezing his lover's fingers slightly. Remy's heart warmed and he smiled crookedly.

"Don't worry bout it, Cher. We got special clearance for dis mission." the thief said and threaded their fingers together.

When they arrived in the city, Remy directed Logan to a parking garage in the fringes of China Town. The attendant seemed to recognize Remy and directed them to a reserved spot. Logan looked at the lanky boy as they got out, but Remy just shrugged and shouldered his bag. The feral was forced to follow the boy out of the garage and down the street.

Remy looked for, all the world, to be window shopping. He strolled along until they reached a large Chinese restaurant called 'Mr. Fung's House of Noodles'. Remy went in and assumed Logan would follow. The feral stomped after his lover and growled at the assault of smells.

"I ain't lookin fer dinner, Gumbo." he groused and Remy shook his head at the grumpy man.

"When you gonna learn to trust Remy?" he asked and strolled to the back of the dining room. A long bar ran across the back bartender was a stoic Asian man. Remy nodded to him.

"Fung." he muttered politely and Fung nodded back. He waved the men to come behind the bar. Logan's brow quirked but went along. They moved to the storage room behind the bar. There was an exchange between Remy and Fung, all in Mandarin. Logan only picked up a little. He was better in Japanese. Something about security and who had been asking about Remy.

Fung smiled and bowed to them both, before leaving, he closed the door behind him. Logan looked around at the shelves of booze and cases of beer.

"So now what, Cajun?" he asked and looked irritated. Remy winked at his lover and turned to the small door behind him. It opened to a closet. Remy waved for Logan to come with him as he stepped into the closet. Logan glared.

"You wanna stay here, den be Remy's guest. Me though, gonna go get a shower." he said and smiled his wicked smile. Logan stomped over to the closet and squeezed in next to the long body. Remy's smile remained as he pulled the door closed. He leaned in, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck.

"Dis be where you truly grasp what it mean to have de Prince of Teeves in your bed." he purred, leaning in for a long slow kiss. His hand combed through Logan's hair, while the other reached up and pulled the string for the bare bulb over their heads. The closet was plunged into darkness and Logan broke the kiss.

"What are we doin, Rems?" he asked, not getting what his amused lover was up to. Remy nipped at the feral's lip and then turned away from the man to back wall. He pressed his hand to the surface and it shifted, sliding to the side and back. Logan shook his head.

"Ya've got to be fuckin kiddin'." he snickered. Remy tugged at his arm and headed up the narrow staircase. When they reached the top, there was another door. This one had a very sophisticated lock pad. Remy typed in a code and then pressed the whole of his palm to the screen. His hand was scanned and then door opened with a click.

Logan looked at the room they stepped into. It was a nice mahogany office. Books lined the walls and a desk dominated the space. There was a beautiful oil painting of a Louisiana Bayou over the desk. Remy pushed the door closed, typing in another code and then smiled wide at Logan.

"Dis be Remy's hide away." the boy chuckled and led the feral out into the very large flat.

It dominated the whole of the second floor. With a gourmet kitchen, Romanesque bathroom and a full training room complete with sauna and whirl pool. It was a massive and very well protected safe house.

Remy stopped in the massive master bedroom and dropped his bag, he looked back as his lover followed him in. Logan was slack jawed and bug eyed. The expression was so rare it sent Remy in to a fit of laughter. He flopped on the huge bed laughing musically. Logan frowned and dropped his own bag.

He leapt on the bed, pinning the slender body under his. The pretty boy was breathless from his mirth. Logan kissed the full red lips with hunger. Once he had Remy breathless from passion, he pulled back and raised a brow.

"So what the fuck?" he asked, making Remy giggle some more. The Cajun tilted his head and looked so innocent, Logan had to remind himself who the kid was.

"Remy be de Prince of Teeves and his daddy insists on a safe house for the exiled Prince." he said, hiding the hurt he stilled harbored. Logan's calloused hand caressed the soft cheek.

"I like the idea of a safe place for ya to hide." he said, his voice husky with emotion. Remy felt his eyes sting and he leaned up to still the feral's lips with his own.

Logan was well on his way to getting Remy naked, when the cell phone Scott had given him began to buzz. Logan stopped his actions and glared at the cell.

"Fuck. That would be the feds." He sounded really put out. Remy reached up and pulled the mutant back to him by the sideburns.

"Dey can wait a bit." he purred and wrapped his legs around his lover. "We busy." Logan laughed at his lover's bratty tone but was helpless to resist the beauty's charms.

"We're gonna go meet FBI profilers and they are gonna know we been shaggin'." he joked and set about do just that to his Cajun.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is about introductions and the team getting to know the  
mutants. As before, This is slash, there will be sex and lots of it, just not in  
this chap.  
I Will Take Liberties.  
I will try to keep the characters in character while molding them to fit my  
story.  
thanks again to BerryBlue_girl for brainstorming with me.

Feedback is wanted and relished.

X-CM X-CM X-CM

Chapter 2

When the BAU jet landed there were two black Bureau SUV's waiting for them. They split into two groups and headed for the precinct station. The traffic was hectic and Emily calmly drove the SUV that held JJ and Rossi. In the back seat JJ pulled out her cell and hit the speed dial for her home. After a few rings the line was picked up by her husband Will.

"Landed safe, cherie?" His honeyed voice filled her ear with his thick southern drawl. Her cheeks warmed and she turned her head toward the window. Her white blonde hair fell forward to curtain her face as she spoke softly.

"Yeah, we are heading for the station, how's everything there?" She asked. Will chuckled and shifted the phone on his ear before assuring her that he and their 2 year old son were just fine.

"Big case?" he asked as she gave a little sigh.

"This is going to be sticky media wise, we are working with two of the X-Men." She said and gave a little snort. "One of them is from your neck of the woods too." she added. There was a long silent pause on the other end and Will cleared his throat.

"JJ are you talking about Remy LeBeau?" he asked, his voice sounding tense. JJ sat up a little straighter and pushed her hair back, catching Emily's eye in the review mirror.

"Yes, that's his name. Do you know LeBeau?" She raised her voice so the others could hear her. Emily and Dave exchanged looks as he turned down the radio. Will made a low sound and muttered in Cajun French.

"Yeah, my daddy and his daddy were...associates." His tone was heavy and gave her a sense that the subject troubled him. "I know him, we have crossed paths, more than once. The LeBeaus are one of the most powerful old Cajun families in N'Awlins." He had shifted to the speech pattern she recognized as his business tone. When they had first met him on a case in the Big Easy, he had sounded just the same.

"Anything you can tell me that could help us to work with him?" she asked, feeling unsettled by his shift. Will drew in a deep breath.

"Remy has had a difficult life, I know things he probably doesn't want shared." He sounded troubled. JJ pressed him for more. Giving in, Will went on.

"My daddy helped him when he was really young." JJ sat back in the seat and listened as her husband related a story that broke her heart and gave her sympathy for a man she hadn't yet met.

By the time they arrived at the station, she had a lot more knowledge on the X-Man known as Gambit than Garcia had dug up on her computer.

X-CM X-CM X-CM

While setting up a base of operations in the conference room at Dunlow's station, the team listened to JJ relate what Will had told her.

"As you know, Will's father worked the sex crimes devision for New Orleans PD for many years. When Will was a teenager there was a case that got very personal for his father. A young street kid who had a horrible time because of his mutation." The pale blonde held the team enrapt. "He has very unusual eyes. Black sclera with red pupils. They got him into no end of trouble with superstitious people. He was doing whatever he could to survive. Including stealing, con-games and... hustling." The last word coming out in a whisper. The team's faces were masks of pity and pain at the thought of what the child had suffered.

"Was there some reason Remy's father didn't stop this?" Hotch asked, his piercing dark eyes hooded with seriousness. He had read the information Garcia had dug up on the mutants they would be working with. He recalled reading something about Remy's father coming to NY to find the X-Men. JJ shrugged and licked her lips.

"He was orphaned at birth because of his eyes. The LeBeaus are his adoptive family. Will said his father had only shared a little of what he knew. Remy was in abusive foster care for the first six or seven years of his life. He ran away and then wound up on the streets. By the time Will Sr. came across him, he was almost twelve. It broke the detective's heart that Remy was so alone. People called him 'Diablo le Blanc'." Her pretty face was sad.

"White Devil." Reid's hushed voice pitched in, translating the name without hesitation. Rossi leaned on the table with both hands and gave a deep sigh.

"That's why Xavier said he would understand the kids in this case. He was a persecuted mutant street kid." The agent's dark brown eyes were reflecting both anger and understanding. While he understood the Professor's choice in sending the Cajun, he hated to exploit the kid's horrible past. Hotch nodded in agreement of both what Dave said and what he didn't say. JJ was quick to respond to the heavy looks.

"But Will's father got him off the street, found someone to take him in. A powerful man." JJ said and looked up at Hotch with careful eyes.

"His name is Jean-Luc LeBeau." Hotch said and flipped through the paperwork he had printed out. Reid scrambled for his as well. His stutter wasn't from nerves, just his incredible mind moving father than his mouth.

"H-He is a man of standing and w-wealth. The first LeBeau r-recorded as a land owner in Louisiana was in 1779 coinciding with th-the influx of French Acadians from Canada..." Reid's voice pitched to excited as he rattled off the history of the LeBeau family, according to public record.

He was interrupted by Hotch, who added that there were sealed FBI files that even Garcia couldn't break without clearance. He suspected that Jean-Luc had friends in VERY high places. JJ felt her cheeks warm. She had felt that there was something to the story her husband told her that he didn't want to share. Something about the reason his father and Jean-Luc were associated.

"Will wouldn't tell me the story behind why his father knew Jean-Luc but I think there are facts there he isn't happy about." she said and folded her hands. "He said that later, once he was working as a beat cop, he encountered the teenage Remy more than once. Hence the rap sheet. He said that in addition to his eyes, LeBeau has an ability that can make things, objects, explode. He cautioned me to be careful when talking to him, something about a silver tongue with words and getting people to go along with what he wants."

While JJ talked, Garcia got her computer link up running. She searched for more information about Remy's adoptive father. She got caught in a web a circle by several false leads before she hacked her way through. Her eyes grew wide and she interrupted the conversation.

"Jean-Luc LeBeau is rumored to be the head of a secret guild of world class thieves." she said sounding curiously excited. Reid leaned over her shoulder, reading the screen faster than she could. Derek smirked condescendingly.

"So this 'Gambit' is a thief, trained by the best in the world. And we aren't arresting his muti ass why?" He sounded condescending. Spencer shot him a very hard look. The genius's gaze looking over the dark skinned man and wondering if he realized the hypocrisy he was displaying

"You seem to be far too comfortable with the use of a racial slur." Spencer's voice was sharp and more than a little angry. "I doubt that kind of attitude is going to go over well with these two men." He rarely criticized his team mates but Derek was being an ass. He felt his heart break at the mounting evidence of Morgan's prejudice. Their eyes locked in a glare if silence.

Everyone felt the air between the two men crackle with tension. Hotch frowned and gave Rossi a weighted look. It was unlike the two agents to be so adversarial. It proved just how tender this case was going to be.

"Morgan, we need to remain civil here. I would like you to refrain from using those kinds of terms while we are working this case." Hotch eyed the man with a raised brow. Morgan was put out by the reprimand but he nodded his head curtly.

"Understood." His tight reply increased the tension in the room. Reid looked angry and hurt but he didn't have further comment.

Sitting across the room, Emily silently observed the whole exchange. She began to wonder at both Morgan's rudeness and Spencer's defensiveness. A thought bloomed in her analytical mind but she kept it to herself.

The heavy air was fractured when a cautious female officer stepped into the room.

"Agents, the X-Men are here." she said a little breathlessly.

All seven heads turned to the large glass window that looked into the squad room, to observe the approach of a striking pair.

Remy LeBeau was a tall lanky figure in a long trench coat. His auburn hair pulled back in a loose tail at the back of his head. Dark shades sat on an aquiline nose, flanked by high chiseled cheekbones. He had a sensual mouth that seemed to be in a perpetual crooked smirk.

Next to him, Logan Howlette looked physically the opposite. Broad, muscular and hairy. He wasn't unattractive by any means. Thick black hair in a shaggy cut, bright blue eyes watched from under heavy dark brows. His hands fisted at his sides. He was dressed in jeans, tee shirt and a leather motorcycle jacket.

"Say what you like but one thing I have noticed," Emily said, standing from her seat and crossing her arms. "The X-Men are, for the most part, hot as hell." Her words were seconded by Penelope's hoot and JJ's agreeing grunt.

Reid was silent and found his mouth suddenly very dry. His golden eyes darted to the side, taking in Derek's response to the pair of mutants. Morgan's jaw was set and so tight, a muscle was twitching in his cheek. He looked like he wanted to punch them.

"Ok, let's remember that they are here to help us." Hotch said and stood as the men came through the glass door.

X-CM X-CM X-CM

When they walked into the police station, Remy had to squelch the inbred instinct to turn around and run away. Willing himself to follow his lover, he kept his sunglasses on and let Logan do the talking. They walked up the stairs and asked the officer at the desk where they could find the FBI agents.

After some muttering and big eyed looks, as well as out right scowls, the cops delegated Officer West to take them to the conference room. She smiled nervously and waved for the pair to follow. As they walked toward the mostly glass room, Remy leaned in to whisper, in a voice only his lover could hear.

"Dis gonna be inter'sting." Logan snorted and kept his eyes on the seven people, who were now turning to stare at them.

His animal senses straining to collect all they could on these strangers. There were three women and four men. The females all very attractive and bore an air of confidence.

He turned his attention to the four men. The first grabbing him was the tall man who's posture and pressed black suit screamed FBI. He had black hair and eyes to match. A stoic face and controlled body language, told the feral, this was the leader. Logan thought his tie might be a bit too tight. Next to him stood a petite woman with long white blonde hair.

The female agent gazed at them with big blue eyes and she looked sweet but Logan could see an edge to her. Her attractive form accented by her tasteful skirt and blouse. She was very pretty and appeared self collected. On the other side of the imposing figure of the unit chief, stood a striking dark haired women with impressive body language.

There was no missing the strength in the brunette who stood to face them with arms crossed. Her demeanor reminded Logan of Jean Gray. Dressed in a sensible suit that looked like a female version of the leader's. She wasn't a woman who took shit.

Behind her stood an older agent with olive skin and Mediterranean features. He looked cagy and studied Logan just as closely as the feral did him. He had a suit jacket over a button down with no tie. Everything about him told Logan he was a senior agent with clout. He had a small curve to his mouth that made the feral nod almost imperceptibly. An unspoken sign of respect.

Logan's nape prickled as he looked at the dark skinned agent with the impressive physique. He was dressed in black jeans and a tight shirt that showed off his imposing build, on purpose Logan surmised. Shaved head, dark brown eyes and a deep scowl told Logan that he was going to be a problem of sorts. Clearly he wasn't interested in working with a pair of mutants. Still he was an extremely handsom man.

The colorful woman at the computer was a real character and buxom in all the right ways. Her red lips were spread in a huge smile and she looked like she was wiggling in her chair. The fact that she had bright green streaks in her hair, a purple polka dotted dress and platform heels, told him she wasn't a regular fed.

The fourth man made Logan almost smile. Physically, he bore a resemblance to Remy. Tall, slender and almost too pretty to be a boy. But where Remy had a trained fighter's toned muscles, this man did not seem like the physical type. His long golden brown hair was a little unkempt but looked soft. His matching honey-hazel eyes were almost too large for his face. He was dressed in frumpy neutral clothing that hung on his narrow frame. Long elegant fingers twisted the unfortunate tie nervously. Logan felt the beast within him respond, an urge to protect the fragile looking young man.

Pushing through the glass door Logan came to a halt and nodded his head at the leader.

"Agent Hotchner?" he asked in a smoke graveled voice. Hotch nodded his head and held out a hand to Logan.

"Yes, thank you for coming, Mr. Howlette." he said with a business like tone. Logan gave a very firm grip and shook his head.

"Just Logan." he said and waved to the Cajun at his side. "My partner, Remy LeBeau." The thief stuck out his own hand and smiled dazzlingly.

"Jus Remy, please. Iffen you say Mr. LeBeau I look roun' for my pere." He oozed charm. Hotch shook his hand and was surprised by how strong he was. The unit chief turned to his team and introduced them.

He pointed to the pretty blonde and she stepped forward to shake hands.

"SSA Jennifer Jereau, our media liaison." She smiled at the pair and kept sneaking looks at Remy. Logan stifled the urge to snort.

"Nice to meet you, Please call me JJ." Her sweet tone was pleasant. Hotch turned to the older man just behind him.

"SSA David Rossi." he said. Rossi shook hands, telling them he was glad they could assist. Hotch motioned Emily forward.

"SSA Emily Prentiss. " She shook their hands and held a calm and curious expression. Hotch gave Morgan a cautioning look before continuing.

"SSA Derek Morgan, expert on obsessional crime." he said and Morgan simply nodded to the mutants. Hotch waved to the pair at the computer.

"Dr. Spencer Reid, our expert on everything and Computer analyst Penelope Garcia." The words were barley out of his mouth before Garcia pushed past Spencer, to grasp Logan's hand in a vigorous shake.

"It is beyond amazing to meet you. I think I might pee my panties." She gushed and then latched on to Remy's hand as well. The Cajun laughed and it sounded like silk.

"Easy der petite, you gonna sake Remy's hand off and he kinda need dat." He teased and made her blush with the intimate way he smiled at her. Reid ambled over and gave an awkward wave from hip height.

"Nice to meet you." he said and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. "Most people call me Reid." Logan made a point of moving to shake the young man's hand, just to get closer to him and get a scent. His pack instincts still saying that Reid was one to protect. Once Remy extracted his fingers from Penny's grip, he waved casually to the pretty doctor.

"Nice to meet y'all." he drawled and hooked his thumbs on his belt loops. "Wish it were for somting more pleasant" he added and then smiled the dazzling smile again.

"Why don't we all take a seat and we can go over what we have so far?" Hotch asked and motioned to the long table. Logan waited until Remy had selected his seat and took the one next to him. His hackles were raised at the way Morgan kept glaring at them. His frown deepened and he tried to focus on what they were saying.

The details were shared and the photos pinned to the board against the wall. The two X-Men were distressed to find that they had known two of the victims. Logan stated that he and Remy did work with a lot of the kids in the city in a sort of out reach fashion. What they knew of the young men was added to the files.

Remy opened his shields a little to utilize his empathic gift and read the team. He wanted to know who they were dealing with. It made it easier to stay out of uncomfortable situations when he did so.

He got a very definite hostility from Derek, attraction from both Garcia and Emily. Curiosity and caution from the leader and the senior agent. But the reading he got off JJ and Reid, made him stiffen a little. JJ was broadcasting a protective but wary vibe toward Remy. Reid was fluctuating between fear and intense attraction to the both of them.

Something else tickled at the empath's senses, it came from the slender doctor. It felt almost like when he tried to read the professor or Jean. He cocked his head toward the good looking young man. Reid caught the look and his pale skin flushed pink, his eyes darted toward Derek before looking down at his papers.

Remy's smirk deepened. That was an interesting bit of information. When the pretty agent had looked at the dark skinned man, the affection he felt had blazed so hard it was almost a color. Almost bright smoldering red.

While the profilers shared their observations about the psychology of the killer, Logan did some observing of his own. The aggression in Morgan was something he understood. He knew the man was an alpha like himself. There would be posturing until they found a compromise, much like Logan and Scott had done when Logan arrived at the manor. That is, if the agent could get past his prejudice.

When Spencer got up to outline the geographical profile he was building, Logan couldn't help the admiring of the boy's rather adorable little butt. He turned to catch his lover's eye and Remy winked back at him. He also caught Derek's eye and the agent looked like he wanted to skin the feral. Logan hid a smirk, that was a twist to the dynamics.

They traded some ideas about the victims from what both men knew about mutant street kids. While Rossi and Logan got into a conversation about base motives, Remy got up to join Reid at the board. He stood less than two feet from the fidgeting man, his shaded eyes studying the images. Spencer twiddled with a pen and then looked at the handsome man with an open face.

"You can t-take your glasses off, i-if y-you want." he said in a hushed voice. Remy gave the young man a crooked smile and then pushed the glasses up on his head. The profiler couldn't help the awed expression he got, remarkable eyes gazed at him now unshaded. He blushed suddenly and looked down.

"I-I didn't mean to s-stare, they are just very b-beautiful." he stammered and let his hair shield him. Remy bumped his shoulder into the doctor's.

"Tanks, mon amie." he said, trying to put the nervous man at ease. Behind them, the others were brainstorming about the crimes. Remy's attention returned to the images and he frowned deeply. "De all so young and lost." he murmured. Reid nodded and frowned a little.

"I can't imagine how h-hard it must have been f-for them." the profiler mutter quietly. Remy gave him a glance and patted the slender man on the shoulder.

"De fact dat you care enough to tink about it, dats more den most would." he said and smiled crookedly.

The conversation continued. Remy and Logan were able to give some insight to the life the kids must have lived. It was determined that there had to be a routine the victims had kept to. For the unsub to have had the time to do what he did to them.

After about three hours of going over the information they had at hand, Hotch decided that they needed to check out the crime scenes. Logan suggested they go with some of the team to talk to the street kids.

"We might be able to get some of 'em to talk to ya. Unless they know yer not gonna bust 'em, they're more likely to bolt." he offered. During the talk, he had gotten several hard looks from Derek but he ignored it. If the agent thought Logan was intimidated, he was sadly mistaken.

Hotch thought for a moment, he hadn't missed Derek's dark looks but he needed the agent in the field and working with these men. He had to trust that Morgan would buck up and do his job.

"That could be very helpful, Logan. I'd like the both of you to go with Morgan and Reid, try and talk to some of them. Emily, you and I will go to the latest crime scene. Dave, I need you and JJ to answer this request for information from the Mayor's office." He gave his orders and then turned to Garcia.

"Keep digging and following what you can on these victims." he stated and then stood from the chair. "Stay in touch and we will meet back here." He knew sending Morgan with the mutants was going to ruffle some feathers but he couldn't send Derek to the mayor's office. And frankly, he needed a break from the tension building between Morgan and Reid.

Spencer looked a little dismayed but gathered his things quickly. Remy exchanged a look with his lover and they both smirked. As they waited for the agents, Morgan pulled Hotch to the side. Remy guessed the hostile man was protesting being saddled with the mutants. Reid slipped a weathered messenger bag across his chest and stood with them, still fidgeting. Remy felt bad for the man's nerves and tried to spark some conversation.

Before he could get past the list of remarkable doctorates the young genius had to his name, JJ tapped Remy on the arm. He turned his face to her and smiled. The agent took a deep breath and tried to smile back.

"I wanted to thank you both for helping us in this. Also, my husband sends his regards." She watched the man's face as he raised a sculpted ginger brow.

"And who be your very lucky husband, Cherie?" he drawled. JJ cocked her head and raised a brow of her own.

"William LaMontagne Jr." she said and watched the mutant's face. It was impressive, he showed no reaction except a tightening of his jaw. The Cajun gave a little laugh and bowed his head to her.

"An honorable man to be sure." he said, his accent smoothing out for a moment. "Please give him my returned regards and tell him I was very sorry to hear bout his daddy."

Remy felt exposed. This woman was married to someone who knew far too much about the Cajun's sordid past. He could feel the weight of Reid gaze as the agent watched him as well. Remy knew that she had shared what Will told her with her team.

Needing to be away from their piercing looks, Remy pulled at Logan's arm. The feral turned from the conversation he was having with Rossi and Prentiss to look at his lover with a scowl. Seeing the pallor of the boy's face, he switched from irritated to concerned.

"What is it, Rems?" he asked softly. Remy shook his head.

"Want to get on wit dis, me." he said and the feral felt the boy's anxiety plus along the empathic link they shared.

"Ok, let's go wait for 'em outside." he said. He turned to the wide eyed agents and told them he and Remy would be outside. Reid felt a little dismayed at Remy's retreat and jumped to follow them.

"When Morgan is done," The young man frowned deeply. "Tell him to meet us out front." he snapped. He was so irritated with the way his team mate was behaving.

Trotting down the stairs behind the mutant pair, he watched their body language and surmised that they were more than friends. They were lovers.

He could read it, in the way Logan's hand hovered over the small of Remy's back as they moved through the door. In the way the Cajun's lanky body leaned toward Logan's muscled one. Sighing in envy, he followed them to the sidewalk and wondered if he and Derek could ever be like that.

He had heavy doubts.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so tickled that this fic is received so well. Thank you to all my reviewers! I live for feedback so thank you all. And special thanks to ATwistedSista for all her support and brainstorming! This chapter is all about what's up with the two pairs of smexy guys and how they are going to work together. Oh yeah and talking to the kids can't forget that. Feedback LOVED like chocolate covered espresso beans**

Chapter 3

Once they were in the SUV and headed out, Remy watched the body language between the two agents from his vantage point in the back seat. Morgan gripped the wheel with a hard hold while Reid leaned away from him against the window.

It was plain to see the younger man was very upset with his co-worker. He answered any questions from Derek with simple replies. Remy could tell this shortness bothered Derek.

In the few hours they had known the FBI team, both mutants had picked up on Reid's tendacy to go on and on when talking about any subject. A characteristic they were familiar with since Hank did the same thing quite a bit. They figured it was a genius science geek thing. So the curtness of his replies was a red flag, the genius was pissed off.

Logan didn't like the tension and he reached for Remy's hand, the instinctual side wanting to have a hold on his lover, should something go wrong. The Cajun was touched and amused by this and gave him a soft smile.

Derek used the rearview mirror to keep an eye on the pair in the back seat. He had gotten a tongue lashing from Hotch about professional behavior and protocol. Hotch told Morgan that this bad attitude was the reason he couldn't send the agent to the mayor's office.

Grinding his teeth, Derek tried to quell the resentment he felt for these men he'd only just met.

Reid stared out the window and wondered how he was going to deal with Derek and his obvious distrust of mutants. What would that mean for them in the future? Giving himself a mental shake, he tried not to let the sadness drag him down.

He was deluding himself if he thought there was any chance Morgan would want him 'like that'. Who was he kidding? They had no furture as a couple.

Remy picked up on the genius' sadness and it pained him. Clearing his throat he tried to lighten the mood.

"So, how long y'all been working t'gether?" he asked and smiled at the dark eyes watching him in the mirror. Derek scowled. Reid turned his head to the back seat.

"5 years, 6 weeks, 29 days, 10 hours, 33 minutes and 21 seconds." he rattled off and then blushed. "Sorry, numbers are easy for me." he added before turning back to the window.

Despite his bad mood, Derek looked surprised that Spencer knew the exact time.

Logan's brow furrowed at the boy's mellencholy. He knew there was something between the two men, but they were being dumbasses about it.

"Dat's a good 'mount of time. Bout as long as Remy been working wif de Ol' Man here." he said nudging Logan with his shoulder. The feral chuckled and bumped him back.

"Brat." He said, settling in the leather seat just as the wide eyed genius looked back at them again. His honey eyes were studying Logan and then turned to Remy.

"Why do you call him old man? He's not old." He asked, looking back to Logan. Remy let out a mirthful little laugh and he leaned up toward the profiler.

"Logan be tres ol', Remy guar'n'tee." Remy said and laughed again. He was playing up his simple southern boy persona. He found it kept people off balance if they thought he was dumber than he really was.

Derek's eyes narrowed, he wasn't fooled. He could tell the Cajun was extremely intelligent. Derek wanted to know what game the thief was playing.

"He isn't old. You're what, 35-40, tops?" he asked Logan. Remy leaned in further as Spencer pulled back.

"Logan fought wit de Yankees, Remy try to forgive dat. He be de ol'est dog, Cher." he smirked and winked. Morgan grimaced and shook his head. Logan reached out and pinched his cheeky lover

"I'm not your 'dear'." Morgan groused and Remy let out another laugh, swatting absently at Logan's hand. He looked at his lover over his shoulder with laughing red eyes.

"He remind Remy of Bishop." he said and Logan yanked him back to the seat.

"Yeah, Bish don't like ya much either." he laughed as the Cajun pretended to pout.

Derek internally winced at the implication that he didn't like the Cajun. Truth was he barely knew either of them.

His issues stemmed from a past bad encounter with another mutant. He didn't really want to talk about it with people he knew well, let alone these strangers. But he needed to do something to take the wounded look off Spencer's face.

The beautiful genius was keeping him at arm's length and clearly put off by Derek's behavior. He sighed deeply and cleared his throat.

"Look, I'm sorry I came across...badly in the station. It's my problem, I know. I am trying to resolve it." he explained, trying to smooth the waves he had made. Remy leaned against his lover and shrugged.

"Long as you stop wit da 'muti' cracks, Remy don't care. Been treat'd worse. But dat word got no good meaning to it." The thief's tone was casual and carefree, but the profiler could see the glimmer in his red and black depths. There was only 'so far' this boy could be pushed.

Derek read the files Garcia had given them. He wondered if it was all true. If it was, Gambit was a very lethal X-Man. Just as lethal as the feral man beside him with foot long blades in his fists. The profiler shook his head and mused at the unusual things he encountered in this job.

The traffic was thick but Morgan made his way with the practice of one who'd grown up in a big city. They slipped out of the main traffic and into the more derelict areas. Here, the usual populous of hookers, dealers, pimps and street people filled the sidewalks and alleys.

Pulling over into a parking spot next to a rusted and burnt out car, Derek turned the engine off and looked around. Remy was scanning the streets while Logan lowered his window to get a good whiff of the locale. Just as Derek was about to ask where to start, Remy jumped out of the SUV.

"Be back." he called over his shoulder as the door slammed. Logan's head snapped to the direction his lover went and he cursed.

"Damn it, Gumbo!" he snarled and scooted over to roll down the window and 'listen'. Derek looked irritated and Spencer looked down right worried. Logan waved a hand.

"I may not like him runnin' off like that, but truth is Rems grew up on the streets. Ain't no place he knows better. If we were in the woods then I'd worry about him." he said, his pride in the Empath plain in his voice. Spencer chuckled.

"But yet, you still listen for him." he pointed out and Logan shrugged.

"He's mine." he said simply. "I protect what's mine." Morgan could relate to the sentiment.

He glanced at Reid and noticed the way the sunlight was glinting in his golden brown locks. The genius was staring out the windshield trying to keep watch for Remy. His white teeth gnawing at the plump bottom lip. Derek wished he could chew on those cherry red lips. Shaking himself, he tried not to give a big sigh.

Spencer was mad at him. He needed to make things right between them. Deciding that he would talk to the genius when they retired to the hotel that night, Derek focused on the job at hand. Locating mutant street kids and finding out if they knew about the unsub.

X-CM X-CM X-CM X-CM

Remy slipped into the shuffling people on the street with grace. His long inbred instincts kicking in. He kept his head down, watching people through his shades. He could pick out the disenfranchised from the abusers in the milling bodies. His chest burning with anger at the way some of the pimps were eyeing him. They were in for a big surprise if they thought they were going to scare him.

He noticed a small group of teenagers in hoodies and jeans. They were gathered in a small circle on the edge of a scraggy park. He crossed the street and approached them slowly.

As he caught the eye of the tallest male, he pulled down his shades, giving the boy a clear view of his demon eyes. The young man gasped a little and then nodded slightly. Remy tucked his hands in his trench pockets and strolled up to the group.

He could read the fluctuation of emotions. Biggest was fear. But there was curiosity and, from the two girls, arousal. Smiling easily, he leaned against the wall and drew out his smokes.

"Greetings." he said and offered the mutants a smoke. They all took one, the tallest boy taking two. He stuck one behind his ear and lit the other.

He blew the smoke out and squinted at Remy. In the shadows of his hood, the Cajun could see the prominent brow bone that stood out with a series of little boney horns sticking out of it.

"I'm Trey. Wha'da you want?" he asked, cutting through the small talk. Remy breathed out his own smoke and lifted his gaze.

"Need ta know what ya'll know bout da killer." he said simply, knowing the kids were more aware of what was going on than the police. "I'm Gambit, can ask round. Taylor, from Battery Park, knows me and Wolverine." he said and didn't look around at the little gasps that ran through the small group. They knew of the famous mutants and what they did.

"You gonna stop him?" Trey asked and Remy leveled him an unshaded look.

"You know da stories bout Gambit be true. He know what de streets are like. Ain't gonna let dis connard run round slashing." He drew in another drag. "You know anyting, it could help lead da cops to him. Don't worry doe, Gambit and Wolverine make sure he kill no more." he said, voice low and menacing.

Remy noted the nodding heads around him. One of the girls stepped forward and pushed her hood back a little. Remy studied the slits in her neck that fluttered a little at his observation. Strange gills, the thief wondered what they did. She scowled athis looking and tugged her hoodie around her neck.

"You knew Diggs, didn't you?" she asked softly. Remy's mouth turned down and he nodded. Diggs was one of the victims they had recognized.

"Yeah, de boy didn't deserve dat." he said and then handed her a simple white card. "You tink of anyting, you call Remy." he said. "No harm come to you iffen you help." He thanked them for their time before heading back up the street.

He knew it would take some time before that group would open up and share what they knew. The level of fear that he had detected, when the girl had mentioned Diggs, had been very high. They knew something and he knew they needed to trust him before they would share.

He could feel someone watching him and it made the hair on his nape stand up. He hurried, not wanting to get into a disagreement with any of the denizens of the area. Jogging across the street, he climbed back in the SUV and smiled at his lover.

"Miss me?" Remy queried with a michivious glint in his eye. Logan snorted and leaned back in the seat. He was relieved the boy was back unscathed but he wanted to tease the brat a bit. He shrugged his shoulder.

"Nope." he replied and raised a brow. "Find anythin'?" He smirked when Remy pouted. The thief shrugged then winked at Reid, who was looking over the seat with wide hazel eyes.

"Remy got de word out. Dey will come round. Jus gotta give dem time." he replied and spralwed against the door. "We should go to de o'der park, check on de femme." he added to Logan. The feral's brows creased and he nodded.

"Yer right. We need to find Tara. Make sure she ain't in danger." he said, his voice sounding troubled. Reid listened and watched them, his advanced brain putting the pieces together.

"This Tara was close to one of the victims?" he asked and Derek finally turned to look at the mutants. Remy nodded.

"Yeah, dey were partners, so to speak. Need to know she ok." he said and gave them the address of the other park. Derek started the engine and turned them in the right direction.

"We don't have a lot of time to wait for them to come around." he said, just because he needed to play the devil's advocate. Remy chuckled and draped his legs on Logan's lap.

"Don't worry none, Agn't Morgan. Dey'll call." he assured the profilers.

Logan was deep in thought and barely noticed that Remy was using him as an ottoman. He was worried about the girl, Tara. She was only 15 and had already had bad encounters with the wrong kind of people more than once. He hoped they would find her safe.

As Morgan pulled the vehicle up to another shabby looking park, Logan caught sight of the girl. She was being pushed against a brick wall by a nefarious looking man with greasy stringy hair. He was trying to conceal the knife he was threatening her with.

Logan's keen eyes could see it. He was out the door before the SUV had stopped. Gambit was right behind him. Reid yelped and fought with his seat belt to follow them.

"Easy, Reid!" Derek said as he tried to hold his partner back. "They are fucking superheroes, remember?" He said and finally got the boy's belt unhooked. Spencer looked at him hard and then shook his head.

"They are here to help us, Derek. You wouldn't say crap like that if it was one of us!" Spencer's voice was harsh and angry as he slammed out of the car. Cursing, Derek followed, reaching for his weapon as he ran after Reid.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Confrontation and a secret revealed. Extra special hugs and kisses to ATwistedSista without whom this chapter would still be unwritten and taunting me. She helped me write it so give her a hoot!

Feedback is wanted and relished.

Chapter 4

Turned out Morgan was right. Logan and Remy were not the ones in danger. The feral reached the man first and yanked him back by the collar.

"You had better put that toothpick down bub, might get ya killed." Logan muttered in a dangerous tone. Remy pulled the girl away and put her behind him.

"Stay wif Remy, Petite." he said and fanned a splay of playing cards in one hand. The cards were glowing an eery fuchsia. Tara pressed against his back, knowing the tall mutant would protect her.

Morgan and Reid arrived just in time to see Logan unsheath one set of claws and pin the man to the wall. Not hurting him but being certain of his full attention.

"Federal Agents. What were you doing to this minor?" Derek said in his best fed voice. Both agents had their guns drawn. Remy gave a smirk as he stepped back a little to comfort the girl. The weasle faced man scowled and looked at them with bulging yellowed eyes.

"I wasn't doin nuthin." he hissed his fist still closed around the switchblade. Tara peeked around Remy and shouted.

"No! He was trying to make me whore for him. He heard about Diggs and figured I was easy pickings." She was still frightened but clearly able to speak for herself. She had vibrant green eyes that glowed. Her long hair now exposed in the struggle was the same spring green as her eyes. Remy calmed her with a patting hand and gave her the shades that had been knocked off her face in the struggle.

"Don' worry, petite, You ain't gonna whore for no one." He sasid his own eyes glowing through his sunglasses. "Dis here connard is going to be changing his vocation." he added with a heavy tone in his usually lilting voice.

Logan held the man with his claws bracketing his neck. He eased the middle claw out to taunt the man with the possible impailment.

"You know who the killer is, bub?" he growled the question. The man swallowed hard and stuttered.

"N-N-No! I got no clue who the killer is!" He began to panic and Logan's nose crinkled as the scent of urine drifted up.

Morgan stepped up and reached a hand to grab Logan's shoulder. In a flash Remy was between them and grasping Derek's wrist.

"We get to deal wif dis, Agent Morgan. Dis be a crime against a mutant." he sated his eyes glittering with seriousness.

Reid's eyes watched the exchange going on and he knew it wasn't going to go well. No way Derek was backing down and Remy's eyes glowed the slightest bit red as he glowered at the muscled agent.

"Hey, everyone, take is easy." he said, his voice cracking. Logan ignored them focusing his intent on the dirtbag in his claws. Remy cursed as Morgan shifted to push past him. In an effort to keep Tara out of the fray, the Cajun gave her a directed push towards Spencer.

Tara shifted back and forth, her eyes moving from the red-haired man to the dark blond. Remy spared her a glance.

"S'ok, Cherie. He'll keep you safe." he promised. Reid's eyes widened as he caught on to the empath's idea. He lowered his gun and held out his hand, motioning her forward. Derek pushed again, despite Remy's warning, and insisted.

"It doesn't matter who the victims are, we're not in the business of intimidating potential witnesses. So, 'back it up'."

Remy's eyes flashed and he looked at Morgan with a dangerous expression.

"You don't know who you talking to, Mec." the Cajun hissed. Logan's ears caught the change in his lover's tone and the spike of anger whiplashed through their link. Derek's eyes narrowed.

"Neither do you." He looked at Logan and said, "Relax those claws, man. We don't need a lawsuit on our hands." The disgusting guy swallowed nervously, wishing that the mountian man would relax those daggers.

Logan looked over his shoulder at the barking agent and his brows went up. His mouth split in a feral grin, that told Remy nothing good was in store.

"I ain't done nothin' for him to get so worked up about," Logan snapped and looked back at the pimp. "Not like I was tryin' to make him whore for me or nothin;" he said his voice dipping low and deadly. The guy whimpered.

"O-okay, m-man. I-I get it, man. I-i'm sorry."The pathetic tone of his voice once again punctuated by the scent of his fear. Derek gritted his teeth, knowing bringing these two in was a bad idea. They were used to taking the law into their own hands

Tara fidgetted with the ends of her sleeves, just wishing she could leave already, the agents making her nervous. She shifted the weight on her feet.

Remy flicked his hand to hide the deck of cards in a secret pocket, before he moved with Derek as the men stepped toward Logan again.

Reid could tell things were getting out of hand. He reached out to pull the shaking girl closer. His hand connecting with her wrist. Bare skin to bare skin.

There was that electrical snapping in his spine he so dreaded and then his vision was filled with snatches of images.

Tara and the boy, Diggs. running down an alley. They were long past scared and out of options.

Blinking himself back to reality, Spencer looked at her with wide glassy eyes.

"You were with him, when the Unsub took him, weren't you?" His voice a little too loud and harsh even to his own ears.

She gasped, jerking away from the slender man. Her eyes filled with tears and she stuttered.

"W-what are you talking about?" Tara tried to deny what he was saying and the truth in his golden eyes. She thought he was a regular cop, not a mutant.

Remy's head snapped around and he looked at the pair, Derek forgotten for the moment. Of all the moments for the agent to slip his cool. He grumbled to himself and moved to assist the shaking agent.

Reid was flushed with his boldness and the fact that he not only used his ability in front of Derek, but brought attention to it. Shaking that thought off he focused on the girl.

"I could see it. You were with him, running from the unsub. What happened? You saw him, tell us so we can stop him"

Derek turned at the sound of Spencer's sudden change of tone. He frowned at the 'I could see it'comment.

Tara wrapped her arms around herself and felt tears slide down her hot cheeks. She shrugged, almost sobbing now.

"I-I don't know. It was dark, I w-was scared." Her alien green eyes welling with tears and her small body shaking.

The girl's fear shocked Spencer out of his tirade. He shook his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. W-We need you to come with us. Just so we can talk about what you know." He winced, realizing he was the focus of the group now. Even Logan was looking at him, greasy pimp held in one meaty fist.

The feral's brow arched high as he scented the flying emotions on the agents and the girl. Remy caught on to Spencer's drift and wrapped hia arm around the shaking girl.

"Don't be a'skeert. I will stay wif you. Dis way dat connard can't git his hands on you neither." he said leveling another harsh look at the man.

"I-I let him die," she cried, hot tears falling fast now. "I-I was so scared, it's all my fault!" She pressed against Remy, full on sobbing now.

Derek stepped closer to Spencer, unsure of what to say. His eyes flickered from the agnet to the terrified girl.

"It wasn't your fault, baby girl. Don't think that for a second." Derek's voice was soft and comforting. Reid flinched at her words and shook his head.

"If there is one thing I know, Tara. His death was Not your fault." he said and Remy caught a look in the young agent's eyes he knew all too well. It was the look of a survivor.

Reid couldn't help the timid step back as Derek drew near. He didn't know what to expect from the man.

Derek decided to give the group some direction. He turned back to Logan.

"Drag him along, and we'll have a uni pick this guy up for pimping." he said with authority.

Logan wanted to protest but he knew the pice of shit wasn't worth wasting their time on. He jerked the man along as the walked back toward the SUV. Remy was speaking gently to Tara, trying to sooth her with his charm.

Derek watched as the girl's bright green eyes drift shut. After handing the scumbag off to a uniform, they headed back to the station.

Morgan kept glancing at Spencer, questions in his dark eyes. Spencer seemed to be seething and ignoring his looks. Finally Derek couldn't take it and he broke the silence.

"Want to explain that back there, Reid?" He asked noticing he used the agent's last name in a sort of defense.

Reid sat stiffly in the seat and stared out the windshield.

"What do you want me to say, Derek? You made it quite clear how you feel about 'my kind' and what we should and shouldn't be 'allowed' to do." His tone was cold and hurt. Derek took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I was out of line. I just...I had a bad experience with a mutant. But I shouldn't have let that taint others for me." He tried to sound as sincere as he felt. Reid held up a hand to stop Derek, still not looking at the older profiler.

"Spare me the 'I'm-sorry-I-didn't-know-you-were-one' speech. Let's just do our job." he said, feeling his heart break in his chest. He wrapped his arms around his waist and slunk back in the seat.

Logan and Remy watched and listened from the backseat. Both well aware that there was so much more going on than just the words.

Derek slapped himself mentally. He kept pushing Spencer further and further away, and he didn't know what to do to fix this. He parked in the station lot and climbed out, ready to punch something.

Tara woke up and her heart sped up when she realized where they were. Remy felt her panic immediately and soothed her with a warm hug.

"It's ok, Cherie. Dey not gonna hurt you or make you stay iffen you don't want to." his voice was like silk as the charm wove into her mind. "Just need to know what you saw, what you might not know you saw." he said, knowing that was exactly what Spencer had meant.

Logan followed behind Derek, wanting to keep an eye on the edgy profiler. He could smell the anger and confusion wafting off him. Derek took a direct line to Hotch when they endered the station.

"We found a girl who could have some information on our unsub. We just need a conference room or something for her to relax in. Spencer had some sort of...connection with her." he said, his voice loud. His mixed emotions at war on his handsome face. Hotch looked a little stunned at Derek's volume.

Tara clung to the Cajun's duster, nervous about being inside the station but perpelxed about not being terrified.

Reid felt his blood run cold as Hotch's keen dark eyes flashed over them and he wanted to sink into the floor. Hotch caught Morgan by the elbow and pulled him away from everyone else. The bug eyed look form one of the officers making the unit chief grit his teeth.

"Morgan, a little tact here." he said and his voice pitched to serious Hotch tone. Reid ran a hand through his hair and tried not to look too much like he was going to burst into tears. JJ was approaching and he did not want to have 'that' conversation right now.

He noticed the empty room and spoke in a voice a little too high and loud.

"We'll be in here." He turned on his heel and fled into the conference room. Derek gritted his teeth, whispering harshly.

"I 'was' trying! How the hell was I supposed to know Reid was a mutant?" He sounded pissed off and the tone made Hotch's brows disappear into his hairline.

Derek stormed off slamming into the situation room where Emily and Dave were looking at his with blatant surprise. He needed to look at files, to distract himself from his various warring emotions.

Reid sank down into a chair and put his head on the conference table.

This was the worst thing he could think of.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all the reviews and great feedback. Hope I haven't lost my readers out there.**

**This chap has Spencer's secret out and Rem and Logan do something nice. Feedback adored and loved and needed. Thanks again!**

X-CM X-CM X-CM X-CM

Chapter 5

The session with Tara went better than Spencer expected. Once the girl understood he was a mutant as well and had no intention of hurting her, she relaxed.

He was nervous at first, not having a fine control over his ability. He had never practiced with it, the idea frightened him too much. Just something else that made him different, a freak.

Now he had to use it and it was difficult. Like trying to putt a golf ball with a pool noodle. He ended up having to hold her hand as she focused on the night in question.

Remy sat beside her. He had promised not to leave her alone and he didn't. His empathic senses open to the fluctuations in both the girl and agent.

Tara got emotional but nothing unexpected. Reid watched behind closed eyes and saw that Tara was telling the truth, she never got a look at the Unsub's face. But Reid got a good look at his build and body language. The killer carried himself like an Alpha Male.

He was average in height but very strong and built. He had one physical flaw. He limped on his right leg when he had to bend it. This told Reid he had suffered a serious injury at some point. His brilliant mind took in all the information at lightening speed.

After he had run through what she remembered three times, Reid told her she was free to go.

Remy took the girl aside and spoke in a soft tone for a few minutes. Reid called Hotch in to share the facts he had collected.

While the two agent's talked, Logan pulled out a cell phone and walked out of the room.

Derek stood next to the door, leaning on the wall. His arms were crossed over his chest and his face drawn in a frown.

His eyes followed Reid. He knew he had to talk to Spencer, and soon. Things had gotten so confused and mixed up. It was like a weight in his chest.

Spencer, however was ignoring him and any attempts the other agent made to get his attention. He was practically staring at Reid and Hotch as they spoke quietly.

He noticed the way Spencer turned away from him and toward Hotch. The tell in that body language was upsetting. Had he blow the whole thing? Had his fears and hang-ups from the past finally derailed something he knew he really wanted?

Derek thumped his head against the wall and wished fervently that he still had a chance to make this right. He watched how Hotch gripped Spencer by the shoulder as they talked. A physical confirmation that the leader didn't hold any fears or hang-ups about mutants.

Hotch made a deep thoughtful sound and nodded to Spencer.

"Very good work, Reid." he said in a low voice. "How do you want me to present it to the others?" his dark eyes were compassionate but serious.

Being Spencer's superior, he had known about the young man's mutation. It hadn't mattered, until now.

Reid chewed his bottom lip for a moment and then squared his shoulders.

"I'll tell them." he said and his voice hitched a little. Hotch's brow creased and he looked uncertain.

"Are you sure, if you don't want them to know I can-" His words were cut off by Spencer shaking his head.

"No, it's out now." he said shrugging shoulder at the looming figure of Morgan. "I should have come clean a long time ago." he said and dropped his eyes to the floor. Hotch reached out and squeezed the younger agent's shoulder.

"Whatever you want to do, Reid. But don't think that they will treat you any different. We're family remember?" He pitched his voice for Reid only. The comforting words made the younger man look up with a tiny smile.

"Thanks, Hotch." he whispered and then moved to talk to Remy and Tara.

The Cajun was holding the girl with one arm and gesturing with the other. He was in the midst of a story that had the frightened girl laughing against his shoulder.

"Ah, Agent Reid. Remy tinks Miss Tara gonna be alright now." he said, giving the agent a wink and squeezing the girl's shoulder. Reid tucked his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"That's good. Thank you again for being brave enough to do this, Tara." he said and gave her a shy smile. She looked at him through her shades and nodded.

"If it helps ya find that dick who killed Diggs then it's worth it." she said in a small voice. Reid nodded again and cocked his head.

"Where will you go?" he asked his forehead creasing in sudden worry for her. Remy smiled big and snapped his fingers.

"Remy got de answer to dat." he said and looked over as Logan came back in the room.

"Got it all set, Mon Amour?" he purred to the feral. Logan smirked and tucked his phone away.

"Yep. As it happens, Ro and Jeanie are in the city shoppin' so they are headin' over to bring Tara back to Xavier's with them." He looked to the girl and gave her the most gentle expression. Reid was stunned, not thinking the man had such a softness in him.

"Ya don't gotta deal with any of that shit any more, girl." he said and held out his hand. "We got a place for ya to go where no one will make ya whore or do anythin' you don't want." he promised and smiled as she took his hand.

"Well, they will probably make ya do some chores but I bet ya won't mind it so much." he chuckled, making the girl giggle and uncurl from Remy at last.

Reid was amazed at the gift these men were able to bestow on the unfortunate girl. There was a tiny swell of jealousy in his chest. If only someone had been able to be that for him when he was a kid. Spencer sighed and shook off the self pity. He smiled at the mutants.

"That sounds like a perfect answer." he said and Remy noticed that his smile didn't reach his golden eyes.

The empath pondered the boy's tense body and the lurking agent Morgan. He knew there was going to be fireworks between the pair soon.

"Come on, Petite. Remy wait wif ya fer de girls." he said and led the girl off with Logan following. Reid could hear the beginnings of Remy telling Tara about his best friend 'Stormy'.

Reid looked over at Morgan with a bit of panic and then darted after the mutants without saying a word.

Morgan cursed under his breath as he watched Spencer go into the situation room to talk to their team mates. He followed slowly both wanting and dreading what the slender genius was going to tell them.

He knew he had fucked up big time. He just wasn't sure if Reid would understand that the biggest monster in Derek's life had also been a mutant.

And could Derek get past that to accept Spencer into his heart?

"Man, I knew this case was going to be a bitch." he muttered and pushed into the room.

X-CM X-CM X-CM X-CM

"So what you are telling us is that you've been hiding the fact that you are a mutant from us all this time?" The question came from Garcia and her face showed a mix of hurt and sympathy. Reid scratched his neck and nodded. Unable to look his team mates in the eye he stared at the table top.

JJ approached the nervous young man and rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey, Spence, We aren't going to freak out. We love you, quirks and all." she said soothingly. Raising his head he saw the same expression and nodding heads around the table. The slightly guilty look on Morgan's face made his chest cinch a bit.

"I-I'm sorry. I just haven't had that good a track record with people knowing my mutation." he said his voice shaking a bit. Garcia made a kittenish noise and suddenly he was wrapped in her arms getting the stuffing hugged out of him. Her sweet citrus scent surrounded him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Oh luvbug! You are safe with us, always!" She pulled back when Reid began to gasp for air. Her blue eyes scanned his face as if looking for something she had missed all these years. "I hate that you felt you couldn't tell us but i really understand why you did." she said her eyes glassy with emotion. Reid blushed and he nodded.

"Yeah, it's not gonna change anything right?" he asked and let his eyes flicker over them again.

JJ, Emily and Dave all smiled warmly and shook their heads. Hotch was his usual supportive self. it was Derek's cloudy expression that made him worry.

"You are still the know it all genius we love and trust." Rossi said and winked at the young man. The team gave agreeing sounds and then Hotch sat at the table.

"Let's see if Tara's memories help us with what we have so far. We need to get a profile together quickly. I am certain this Unsub is far from finished." They all settled around the table. Reid glanced to Morgan out of the corner of his eye and caught the profiler watching him.

Spencer's heart sank, Derek sat on the other side of the table and all but ignored the genius for the next two hours.

Reid wanted to sink through the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: There will be Criminal Minds Spoilers in this chapter_. For just about all seasons, so if you are worried about that, this is your heads up. I just realized that this fic has considerably less sex than normal for me, LOL never fear. Here there be sex. Logan and Remy unwind while Morgan and Reid confront what has happened. Unbeta'd so mistakes are all mine. Hope my long block hasn't lost my readers. Thank you for all the great feedback I have gotten so far. You guys rock!**

**Feedback is STILL wanted.**

Chapter 6

Later That Evening, Remy's Safehouse

Logan stepped from the shower and grabbed a fluffy bath towel from the rack. Snickering to himself, he mused about his lover's indulgence as he dried off. The place was jam packed with the very best of everything. The everyday items in this place were the finest big, old money could buy. Not that they didn't have top notch at the mansion, but it was still a school, this was a different league.

Shaking the water from his hair, Logan wrapped the towel around his hips and moved toward the bedroom. He padded silently across the plush carpeting and watched his young lover on the bed.

Remy was sitting on the vast mattress with his laptop. He was almost wearing a black silk robe and nothing more. Logan growled in his was enrapt in what he was doing. The robe was slipping off one white, muscled shoulder. His long toned legs were bare to the hip. One leg folded beneath him and the other pulled up to his chest. He typed around the bent limb, oblivious to how most people couldn't bend that way without pain. Soft cinnamon silk fell down his back in a loose tail, still damp from his own shower.

He looked beautiful and edible to the Feral. Logan grinned wickedly as he reached the bed. Remy looked up, a knowing expression in his red and black eyes.

"Ya find somethin', Cajun?" Logan asked and leaned his fists on the bed, making a nice display of his thickly muscled arms. Remy gave a chuckle at the unconscious display.

"Oui, Wovlie." he said and licked his full lips. "I found out a few tings bout de young doctor Reid dat I didn' delve into be'fo." He glanced at the laptop and the looked back to Logan.

"Cher, dat boy has been tru' Hell." he said and the Feral felt a bleeding of sympathy along their link. He sucked in a slow breath and winced. Had to be bad, the sharpness of Remy's empathy for the young Genius was clear indication.

"What happen to him, Rems?" he asked and reached for the thief's long fingers. Remy sighed and held Logan's hand.

"Well, b'sides de usual mistreatment in school fo' his brain an' his mutation, since joining the BAU he been kidnaped, tortured, shot, poisoned wif' Ant'rax..." Remy pulled the Feral onto the bed. He pushed Logan back into the pillows and crawled into his lap.

"Jesus!" Logan said his blue eyes wide. "What the fuck? Do they just throw the kid at the bad guys?" His tone was gruff and deep. "Sounds more like he's been workin' for us than the BAU." Remy shrugged his shoulders and snuggled into his lover's arms.

"Remy only got so far in de database b'for in de colorful femme catch on and kick him out." he snickered. Logan rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his boy.

"Remy better not get his ass arrested while we are on this case." Logan said shifting the boy in his arms to grasp the tight muscled ass in question. "Cuz Logan has plans for this ass."

Making a feline sound in his throat, Remy moved to straddle the Feral. His robe, now barely hanging by one shoulder, slipped off to pool on Logan's thighs.

"What plans you got in mind?" Remy drawled as he leaned forward to barely brush his lips over the curve of Logan's jaw. The Feral's fingers gripped tighter making the boy hiss.

"Plan on bein' in this tight ass shortly." Logan replied before lunging to catch the lush mouth with his own. Remy responded with enthusiasm and slipped his long fingers into Logan's muttonchops. The kiss was deep and hard, both wanting a long drink of the other.

Reaching toward the night table without looking, Logan laid his fingers on a tube and pulled it to his side. He distracted his lover with a harder nip to that full bottom lip before rolling them over. Looking down at Remy, the Feral smirked and nuzzled the thief's jaw.

"Gonna make ya moan for a while, ok Darlin'?" he asked, then mapped the long throat with his tongue. Remy made a low sound and bucked up against the muscled form pressing him down.

"Can't say as I'd be adverse to dat, Bebe." he hissed and hooked one long leg over the Feral's hip. Logan chuckled and slipped his hands down the length of his lover's long limbs. Savoring the skin hot to his touch. They ground their hips together making Remy's bared length rub against Logan's. They moaned in tandem.

The day had dealt a good amount of emotional upheaval and the unresolved sexual tension between Agents Reid and Morgan had been so thick it was tangible. Remy's empathy had been in over drive for most of their day and now all he wanted was the overwhelming of his lover's intensity.

"Make me fo'get fo' a while, Cher." Remy whispered as Logan reached for the lube. He leaned back on his heels to look down at his sensual mate.

"You can bet on it, Cajun." he smiled and slicked his fingers. "Now be a good boy and open up for me. I ain't got patience tonight." he said leaning over Remy and reaching down between his thighs. Remy's smokey laugh was married with a moan as the Feral found the tight bud.

"When you ever got patience, Cher?" he teased and then bucked into the touch. The thief's words left him when his lover's thick finger pressed deep. He arched off the bed and pushed against the penetration.

Logan watched with gleaming eyes as his lover let him in. He loved the heat and clench of his Cajun's body. It never failed to make him crave more. The one finger quickly became two and then three. Remy bucking and writhing as Logan found the tender spot inside and brought the Cajun right to the brink. He made the delicious sounds the Feral adored.

"Now, Logan! Can't hold on iffen you keep dat up." Remy panted and bit at Logan's mouth. Logan pulled his fingers free and wrapped them around his considerable thickness.

Kissing his boy hard, he pressed the empath down to the bed and thrust deep into his body. No matter how many times they coupled, Remy never got used to the first thrust in. Logan took his breath away every single time.

The Feral paused to let his boy get accustomed before pulling back out. He took it slow at first, savoring the tug of Remy's body on his cock. The way the long ginger lashes fluttered on high cheekbones, the grip of nimble fingers to the back of his neck. The soft breathy moans he so loved spilling from kiss bruised lips.

Logan deepened the kisses as he pushed his lust, desire and possessive claim down their link. He knew his Remy needed to forget the lingering emotions of others and get lost in 'them', what they shared.

The sheer vibrance of Logan's emotions were like a drug to Remy. The way his lover's desire and love wrapped around Remy's soul, almost caressing the old hurts away and leaving the empath floating on an emotional high.

When Remy seemed to be blissing out, his red and black eyes going glassy, Logan picked up the pace. Sharp deep plunges into his lover's heated core making them both gasp and groan.

Remy sailed on the high and pushed back into the thrusts, matching his Feral's passion and force. Legs wrapped tight around Logan's hips. Body twisting with each intense plunge. Logan shifted one of the thief's long legs over his shoulder, getting deeper into his Cajun.

"Harder, Cher. Make me feel it." Remy growled, knowing it would set his lover off. It worked.

The animal side of Logan, the beast within, took the baited words and rose to the challenge. Growling deep, he bit Remy's lip hard enough to draw blood and heft the one leg higher. Large hands slipped under Remy's back to hook over his shoulders, holding him down. Strong thighs pushed the Cajun's wider, opening him to the hard pounding of Logan's hips.

Remy's head went fuzzy as he clung to his lover and rode the wave. Logan was focused and zeroed in on one thing, making Remy feel him. And boy, was he succeeding. Every thrust in forced a groan or gasp from the pretty thief, jerking his slender body in Logan's hold.

When his thick cock struck the thief's prostate making the boy arch and cry out, Logan held that angle and went for broke. The room echoed with the cries of passion and the slap of damp skin.

The relentless stimulation sent the empath over the edge. His body felt like it exploded into a thousand pieces. A sharp gasp and a deep throated moan signaled his climax. Heat spilled between them, coating their bellies. His channel fluttering and then clenching tight around Logan's still moving cock.

Remy's empathy fed the sensations into his lover and triggered Logan's orgasm. With a last few hard deep thrusts, he sank his teeth into Remy's shoulder and came. Liquid heat spurting deep in his lover's body, reaffirming his claim.

Panting and gasping for air, they held their positions, foreheads pressed together, bodies still linked.

"Je t'aim." Remy whispered and nuzzled his nose to Logan's.

"Me too, Darlin'." Logan replied.

X-CM X-CM X-CM X-CM

Reid wasn't happy about having to share a room with Morgan that night. Usually he would be excited by the thought.

Now it just made his stomach clench.

He moved around the room nervously and finally decided he should just get Hotch or Rossi to trade with him. There was no way he could stay in the same room now that he knew Morgan's feelings about mutants.

He was gathering his things when Morgan came in. The door closed with a soft thump making the younger man startle.

"Going somewhere?" Morgan asked with a cautious tone. Spencer stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"I didn't want to make you room with me since it's such a issue for you." he said, his voice betraying his emotions. Morgan winced and felt his own anger flare. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Reid's back.

"Why did you keep it a secret?" Morgan asked, his emotions a frayed wreck. Back and forth between anger and fear. He knew he was on the edge of losing anything he had with Reid. Never mind a romantic relationship, he was about to lose his friendship as well. But he was angry that Reid had kept it a secret, had hidden this fact from Morgan.

Shouldering his bag Reid lifted his chin and looked Morgan in the eye.

"Are you really surprised? After the reaction you gave?" His honey eyes were flashing with anger. "In the past, when I told people what I was, they tended to have one of three reactions." He spoke in clipped and deeply hurt tones. His long fingers extending to count off as he went on.

"They wanted to cage me, to study, so they could experiment and find out how I worked. OR. They wanted to kill me, because they feared what I was and what I could do. And then later, when I was in collage, there was the third reaction, people who wanted to fuck the freak." His face creased with old anger and pain. He shook it off and glared at Derek, gold eyes like amber beads.

"So you'll have to forgive me if I have exception to being 'outed' in such a way to my team. There is a reason I haven't used my ability on purpose in years." His chest was heaving with the stirred up old feelings. The hurt and fear and blind terror. He took a deep breath and shook it off.

"But after today, seeing the reaction of someone who claims to be my best friend, I cannot pretend anymore, I cannot hide. Logan and Remy showed me how wrong I have been, hiding my head in the sand and pretending to be 'normal'." He shook his head and moved toward the door.

"I refuse to live like this anymore. If you cannot accept me, the same as before, then I think we have nothing more to say." he finished, his voice shaking only a little as he reached for the door nob.

"Buford was a mutant." Morgan said, his voice low and soft. The words hit Reid like a sucker punch to the gut. He froze, fingers just touching the handle. He held his breath.

"I know it's unfair, I know it's wrong. But it's a knee jerk reaction." Morgan went on, his voice still the same low softness. Reid turned slowly and gazed at the tall man who was looking at the floor. Derek's hips resting against the dresser, hands clasped in front of him as he spoke to the carpet.

"I know in my head that he was not an example of mutants as a whole or even a majority. But it's hard, so hard to put it aside when part of why he got away with what he did, for so long, was because of his mutation." Reid was afraid to speak, his mouth dry and barren. Morgan finally looked up, brown eyes shiny with wetness.

"My abuser was a mutant and it's something I have harbored for years. Only the fact that I knew the manner he was manipulating people was how I managed to confront him." Morgan let his words trail off as he watch Spencer process the information.

"He was a Pusher?" Reid asked, his lightening fast brain putting the pieces together. "A low level empath. That's why you don't trust Remy." Morgan nodded his head and looked away again.

"Then you'll probably not like mine either." the thin man said his hands clasping his elbows as he looked at Morgan with hurt in his eyes. Morgan felt a stab of pain at the way Reid sounded. He wanted to make things right.

"I am sorry, Spencer." he said and the younger man gave a soft gasp. Morgan almost never used his first name. "Please forgive me for being a bigot and a fool. I can only promise to do my level best to change." He glanced up to see what the younger man's reaction was.

Spencer bit at his bottom lip, thinking as fast as only he could, he tried to make sense of his feelings and the facts. Seeing that the genius was thinking himself into a corner, Morgan used they only bid he had left.

Pushing off the dresser, he crossed to the hard thinking man and grasped his face in gentle hands. The touch startled Reid out of his head and he looked at Derek with wide curious eyes.

Shaking his head at how incredible beautiful the genius was, Morgan leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to the reddened lips.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well I was suffering some serious writer's block for over a year now. Here's hoping anyone remembers this. I have managed a teaser to get the juices flowing again. I am trying to do this with all my open fic. Things are getting more intense. The killer makes a mistake and clues will be found. Here is a taste, and hope that my muse isn't fickle.

Feedback is STILL wanted. 

Chapter 7

Wet sneakers thumped the pavement in a frantic effort to escape the madness in pursuit. The boy's lungs screamed for reprieve. His heart pounding against his rib cage like it wanted out. Still the sound of the boots hitting the ground behind him echoed against the bricks. He stumbled as he rounded a corner, almost falling to the ground.

"No use running you little freak. I will catch you." the monster called out. Tears welled in the boy's eyes as he saw headlights. The alley emptied into a street, even this late there was traffic. A surge of hope making his feet move faster the young mutant made for the promise of rescue.

As he prayed, when the boy broke from the alley into the street, his peruser didn't follow. The pounding boots stopping at the edge of the shadows. A filthy curse was all the boy heard as he dashed through the light traffic and made for the bodega on the corner. The bell over the door jingled as he staggered in. His eyes wide and his breath heaving he gasped the need to use the phone.

The old man behind the counter took in the boy's appearance. His mismatched clothing was rumpled and dirty. His hair greasy and matted. But the bright red blood running down the front of his shirt jolted the man into action.

"Good Lord, who did this to ya, boy?" he choked out as he moved around the counter to assist the young man who was beginning to crumple down to the floor. "I'll call the paramedics." The boy shook his head and grabbed the clerk's shirt with one red hand.

"P-P-Pleasss...call h-him. He'll k-know...'" the boy stuttered out through pointed fangs. His fingers grasped around a bent and bloodied business card. He looked pleadingly at the man before he passed out. The man laid the boy down and took the card. The edges were worn and dirty, like it had been in the kid's pocket a while. It was simple and to the point, had a name and number on it.

Remy LeBeau (914) 555-2178

Unsure of what was the right thing to do the man stared at it for a moment before hurrying to the phone to dial.

The shrill ring of Remy's cell phone jolted both men out of sleep. Rolling to grasp up the phone, Remy blinked the bleariness from his eyes and tried to read the display.

"Who the fuck is it?" Logan growled from the pillows. Remy flipped the phone open.

"It's da 'mergancy number." he said before answering the call. A few beats went by and Remy responded that yes he was the person in question. As he listened to the man on the other end, Logan noticed his lover's heart rate picked up. The Cajun got up from their bed and began to get dressed, all while telling whomever was on the other end that they would be there shortly.

He waved his hand indicating Logan needed to get up now and asked the man for the address. Sighing, Logan rubbed a hand across his face and heaved himself out of bed. He knew Remy had a good reason for it. Dressing swiftly, Logan grabbed his leather and waited for Remy to tell him what was up.

The cell snapped shut and the Cajun pulled on his duster.

"One of da kids I gave my card to jus' showed up in a bodega bloody and running from som'ting. He told de clerk to call me not da medics." Remy explained as they moved down the back stairs of his safe house.

"Then we're takin' the jeep. No way I am waitin' for a cab. You better call the G-Men." Logan said as they made the street and began to hurry toward the parking structure.

"Way ahead a'you, Cher." Remy replied as he pressed the phone to his ear again.

Hotch grasped for the cell phone on the first ring. He blinked the sleep from his eyes while he listened to what Remy related to him. Pulling the covers back he quickly got up and began to dress.

"We'll meet you there with medical help." he responded before ending the call and speed dialing Rossi. The BAU team was roused from their beds and swiftly set into action.

When Logan and Remy arrived at the bodega they found a frantic shop keeper doing his best for the bleeding boy. Remy swiftly stepped in and took over the emergency care and told the man to sit down and breath deep.

"Now, take a mom'nt an' tell 'ole Remy what da boy said for he black out." Remy's smooth voice doing much to calm the man. As he listened, he checked the young man's pulse and inspected his injuries. Big nasty gash in his side but it didn't seem to have hit an artery or any organs, that he could tell. He applied pressure and assured the clerk that help was coming and he had done well to call Remy.

While the Cajun was seeing to the wounded, Logan went outside and followed the boy's scent across the street and into the alley. He stopped when he encountered another person's trace scent. His lip curled in a snarl as he moved down the dark passage on silent feet. He was sure he had the killer's scent now. He had been able to tell the boy was a mutant, he had a smell Logan knew well. He tracked the scent for three blocks before he found the scene of the attack. But there was no sign of the attacker. It was almost as if he had doubled back on his path and then vanished. Logan gave an pissed off growl and pulled out his cell.

"Rems, let the G-men know I found the crime scene." he said and then relayed to his lover his location. He put his phone away and skirted the area. He observed the blood pools and tried to piece together how it had gone down.

It was almost 15 minutes later when he was joined by Hotchner and Morgan. They exchanged greetings and Hotch asked the feral how he had found the location. The Feral grinned showing lots of white teeth.

"I followed my nose." he snarked and then reached into his jacket for a stogie. Morgan have a laughing snort and turned toward the scene. After lighting his smoke, Logan shared what he had detected. "The kid was most likely tryin' to sleep over here." He pointed with his cigar. "And the killer snuck up on him from this side alley, which couldn't have been easy." he stated and took a long puff. Hotch's eagle like gaze bored into Logan.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. Morgan who was crouched down looking at the dirty pile of bedding looked up with a questioning expression. Logan grunted and smiled. There was a soft chuckle behind them making both Hotch and Morgan spring to alertness. Remy stepped out of the shadows and tilted his head with a smirk.

"Dats 'cuz de boy be like Logan, a feral mutant. Hard to sneak up on som'body who can smell ya coming'" he said and then cross to stand next to Logan. The feral reached down and ran his fingers over the blood spattered hand of the Cajun. Remy patted back and shook his head.

"S'ok, cher, de boy is gonna make it. Agnts Prentiss and Reid went wit him to da hospital." he assured and then looked at the agents. "Tink we can get a description outta him when dey stop his bleeding." he told the men and then turned back to Logan. "You got his scent now, Wolvie. We gonna catch him fo' sure." He shared a look with his lover. Logan raised a brow and gave a small nod.

"Just gotta come across him again. That ain't gonna be easy, kid." he replied and they left the agents to secure the scene for CSI.

CM-XM CM-XM CM-XM CM-XM CM-XM

The sun was good and up by the time the boy was out of surgery. In the waiting room, the most unlikely visitors sat waiting for the doctor to tell them how he was. Reid was on the phone with Garcia, going over what she could find on the city surveillance footage. Logan sat on a nubby sofa with Remy curled against his side. The Cajun was sleeping, or at least pretending to. He knew his boy hated hospitals, too much like a lab. The Feral couldn't blame him.

Prentiss returned from the hall with cups of vending machine coffee and a serious look on her face. She set the weak coffee down and nodded to the Feral.

"I saw the doctor heading this way." she said in a bland tone. The mutants got up, Remy looking wide awake. Reid's gold eyes widened and he bid Garcia a quick goodbye. They stood together as the man came into view, his face calm but troubled. He relayed to them that the boy came through the surgery well and should recover quickly. He told the agents they would have to wait a little bit before they could talk to him.

"We had to sedate him and it seems to have hit him harder than it should a regular human." he explained. "So give the poor child some time to wake up before you interrogate him." The doctor looked them all over before moving on to his next patient.

Reid hadn't failed to notice how the doctor had seemed protective toward the young man and how he used the word regular human as opposed to normal human as most people would say. He wondered if the doctor had a loved one who was a mutant. Shaking his head he tried to focus on his companions. The events of the night before the wake up call still had him swimming.

What Morgan had confessed and then that kiss. It was all a bit much for even Spencer's brain to process. Better to turn his energy to the case and deal with Morgan and his feelings later. But for a moment he let his heart thump with the excitement of possibility. He caught Remy watching him with a knowing expression on his pretty face.

The empath hadn't missed any of the rapid fire emotions the shy genius had gone through. He gave Reid an affectionate pulse and then turned his attention to Prentiss.

"I think Reid and Remy should stay and talk to the boy. He will most likely talk to Remy. Reid, you can be sure to get a cognitive interview if it's possible. Logan and I will head back to the station and regroup with the others. Let us know what he says ASAP and I'll have Garcia send a sketch artist down." She gave them a curt nod and waited for Logan to follow her. The Feral chuckled and wiggled his brows at Reid.

"She's as bossy as Storm." he joked and then pressed a quick kiss to his lover's sensual lips. "See ya in a while, kid." he said and with a nod to Reid, he stalked after the impatient brunette.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is a snack. I am trying very hard to find my muse again but it hasn't been easy. Here's hoping anyone is still reading this. Feedback loved and may help my muse to stick around.**

It wasn't until late afternoon before Reid and Remy were able to talk to the boy. He was still groggy and more than a little terrified of his surroundings. The Cajun did his best to keep the boy calm was Reid asked the important questions. When they had gotten all the information they could they left him to sleep. Remy promised there would be a member of th X-Men at the hospital to watch over the boy.

"Jubes should be here in no time, mon amei. Remy wait for her before he leave." he promised the injured young man and exited the room. Reid was already on his phone telling Hotch they were heading back to the station as soon as Remy's associate showed up. Remy leaned his lanky frame against the wall next to the boy's room and looked the agent over. Something was different about the genius, something in his body language that was less tightly coiled. The thief supposed something had eased between Spencer and Derrek. He smiled softly, that was a good thing he thought.

Reid ended his call and gave the Cajun a slight smile. He crossed his arms over his chest and took up a position next to Remy against the wall.

"Hotch says they are heading back as well. We will have a meeting to see what we think the next step will be." He looked at the linoleum floor and sighed. "You sure he will be ok? I mean, y-you think your friend can take care of him?" Remy smiled wide and bumped the agent's shoulder with his own.

"Oui, Jubes be a strong young woman. Der be few could come between her an' a mutant street kid in danger. She been der herself." he said softly and looked Reid in the eye. Spencer swallowed and nodded his head.

"That seems to be a common back story to a lot of mutants, huh?" he asked only holding Remy's gaze for a beat before dropping to the floor once more. "I guess I didn't realize how much better I had it." he said in a voice so low Remy had to strain to hear it over the hospital noises. "I-I mean I didn't have it great, my mom...nevermind." he sighed and clenched his arms tight around his thin frame.

"Hey, Cher, don't do dat to yo'self. Ev'ry mutant has a hard start. Ain't met one yet who didn' have som'ting painful in der past. Jus' 'cuz you didn' end up on da street don' mean you had it easy." he assured the thin agent and grasped his shoulder in a warm grip. "Remy can tell even wit'out his charm dat you got some scars. It's ok." He dropped his hand. Reid gave him a small smile but it was more genuine than any he had given the thief before. They nodded and set about waiting.

Just when Reid was beginning to think it was taking too long there was a shrill call of "Remy!" before the thief was pounced on by a pink and yellow blur. The blur resolved it's self into a pretty Asian girl who was wrapped tight around the thief. Remy was chuckling and telling her to let go.

"You act like it been year since you seen Remy. T'was just de odder day." His smile wide and loving as he ruffled the girl's hair. The girl made a sound that reminded Spencer of a wet cat and she swatted at his hands.

"No touching the Do, Slick. You have any idea how long it takes to look this good?" She made a face and fluffed at the artfully sculpted wisps of his pixie cut hair. Remy gave a deep smokey chuckle.

"Pardon, mademoiselle. Remy meant no offense." he said with a mock bow. Reid gave a small chuckle at the girl's expression. His laughter drew her gaze. He felt her eyes rake over him and it spawned a peachy blush. Jubes smiled and snapped her gum.

"Hey, Rems, Who's yer cute friend?" she asked in a heavily suggestive voice. Remy shook his head and grabbed her by the back of her jacket.

"Easy, Tiger. Spencer be one of da Feds." he said and then smiled wide at the agent. "Dis be Doc Spencer Reid. He's family." The Thief added nudging her in a knowing way. Jubilee's eyes widened, she whistled and cocked her head.

"I coulda guessed he was one of us, doctor at such a young age." Her lashes batted at Reid making his blush deepen.

"N-No, I'm not a medical d-doctor." he stammered. Jubes rolled her eyes. and poked him in the chest.

"Yeah, how many degrees ya got, Doc?" she sassed and then looked at him seriously. Spencer looked at his shoes and chuckled a little.

"Three...working on fourth." He could feel the way she smiled despite his gaze staying on his feet.

"Yeah, s'what I thought." She chucked him on the shoulder and then turned back to an amused Remy. "So show me the kid I am here to guard."

"Right dis way, petite." he replied and swept open the door. Reid stood in the hall waiting with an big smile on his face. The more time he spent around these confident mutants the better he felt about his own status as one of them. He began to reassess his first thoughts on this being a bad case. It just might be a life changing one for Spencer...and Morgan.


End file.
